Space Shock
"Fight to the death in the depths of space" ''-Space shock's tagline.'' SPACE SHOCK was the first major adventure world built by Steviepeaceman for the game Minecraft. Development began in mid 2017, and Space Shock V1.1, was finally released in mid to late 2018. It was met with an overwhelming positive response, with Playtesters praising the mature story, narrative, pacing and level design. But criticism was drawn with the notably rushed last act, some shoddy areas, the overwhelming amount of potions, and some (now fixed) exploits in the map design. A sequel, Space Shock 2 'will begin development in the summer of 2019, and will be expected to released around mid 2020, or Christmas 2020. Plot Around 2340, the Space Station ''Starfall is launched by the USEG (universal space exploration government) to begin orbit around Neptune. During its service, the Starfall becomes the talk of legend, with it being a key part in discovering a rare element on Neptune. 76 years pass, and in 2416, the Starfall is nearing retirement, with the crew slowly being transferred to the Starfall's sister ship, the Crimson Columbia. During this time, an unknown virus is brought onto the ship, containing the Psychopath A.I., ''M.O.B. M.O.B quickly takes over the stations controls and kills 50% of the crew in a span of a few days, unleashing mutants to hunt down the surviving crew members. With no resistance confronting him, M.O.B slowly prepares for his massive assault on Earth. A survivor, Louise, groups up with other crew members to form a resistance against M.O.B. Many attacks are made, but none are successful. The resistance plans out a station wide shutdown, to cripple M.O.B's control over the Starfall and finalize the plans on November 5th, 2416. ''The game now begins.... On November 6th, the '''Cryosleeper '''also known as '''Flint '''awakens from cryosleep. He finds himself in the '''Medical bay, the first level of Space Shock. He finds a log, explaining the basic setting, he explores further and is contacted by Louise, who tells him to destroy M.O.B's power nodes. He continues exploring the bay and finds a log by Dr Marcus who had to murder his infected wife, to stop her from attacking his fellow crewmates. Not long after, Flint is contacted by M.O.B who attempts to coax Flint into joining him. Flint ignores the A.I's demands and finds himself in the main lobby of the Medical bay. He finds some armor for himself and continues onto the next floor. Flint arrives at the Maintenance floor, the second level of space shock. He equips the sav-3 steel rapier '''and continues on. He finds a log, begging for the power nodes to be destroyed. Flint proceeds to the lobby, where he fights a mutated Dr Marcus, and kills him. Flint is taunted by M.O.B throughout the floor and fights the first mutants of the game. He eventually finds the '''Power nodes and destroys them. Outraged and shocked, M.O.B sends dozens of mutants to attack Flint, but he prevails. Flint quickly moves into the third floor, The science complex and leaves the Maintenance floor behind. Flint continues into the Science complex, seeing what animals and monsters the crew have been testing on. He fights his way past the Science Plaza and encounters a Mutated worker. After a long and hard fight, Flint prevails. He makes his way to the Reactor entrance and finds that he cannot proceed through a door, because of a force field, powered by the Starfall's reactor. Lou explains he must jump into the reactor entrance and destroy the Science reactor, before M.O.B can use it to power a long range attack at earth. Flint complies and jumps into the Reactor floor. '' Flint fights his way through the reactor floor, encountering mutants, '''Meta-humans' and snipers. After navigating through the floor, he arrives at the reactor, it is heavily guarded. With 'Revenants '''and '''Reactor guards '''protecting the actual reactor. After killing the Revenants and Guards, he successfully blows up the reactor. After being informed of Flint's actions, Louise contacts him and invites him to visit their resistance base. He accepts and walks through the newly opened door. Once he arrives, Louise informs him of his new objective: he is to blow up the mutant tank on the '''Rapturetonics floor. '''But to get to that floor, he must fight his way through the '''Flight decks. ' He arrives at the flight decks and finds some powerful leg armor. He eventually makes his way to the Rapturetonics floor. After he is informed of the details of his mission, he encounters the awful mutants on the floor, sewer creatures, flesh spikers and more plague his journey through the floor, but Flint manages to kill them all. Once Flint blows up the mutant processing tank, M.O.B orders all remaining mutants to retreat to the bridge. Louise contacts Flint, explaining that he must now go to the bridge and face M.O.B in a final battle. Flint heads on to the bridge, the highest level of the station. He arrives at the main lobby and gets another message from Louise, saying that some military fighters are arriving to pick up the survivors, she tells him to hurry or the fighters might leave without him. He enters the strange and mutated A.I core and is informed by M.O.B that the station has been set to self-destruct, and that M.O.B has no intention of Flint being allowed to escape. Flint eventually arrives at M.O.B's core. They have a climactic ending fight, with tons of monsters being thrown at Flint, but he manages to shoot a sniper bullet into an exposed part of M.O.B's brain, ending M.O.B once and for all. Flint is picked up by fighter and escapes the Starfall, as it self-destructs. The game ends with Flint relaxing in the fighter and being informed that Louise and the survivors are safe on other fighters. Development Space shock was initially just as room, but was expanded on during early 2018.